


Small noodle

by orphan_account



Category: Hitoki - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Bear - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff, Hitoki is soft, Japanese Character(s), Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Russian character, Twink, self indulgent, v fluffy, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hitoki has panic attacks and Vitas is always there to help. V fluffy and cute. Hitoki's nickname in Russian is literally Small Noodle and it's adorable.





	Small noodle

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I just wanted more fluff involving panic attack comfort that isn't about rape or something that gives me a panic attack 🙃 so I wrote this garbage

What was happening? Time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. The world was melted and blurred together, and he couldn't breathe. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him and a deep voice rumbled, "Hitoki." Who was that? He couldn't understand anything. Who was Hitoki? The voice spoke again. "Breathe, little man." 

Breathing was something he understood. So he breathed. The world got less blurry and time stopped running together. He could think again. He was Hitoki. The man holding him was Vitas. He took one last deep breath before he flipped around. He could feel the sheets of their bed again. Vitas looked concerned, and when he spoke his accent seemed thicker than normal. "Are you okay, Hito?" "Yeah." he mumbled, pulling closer to Vitas's chest. "Thanks, big guy. Why are you so big again?" 

Vitas beamed. "I am Russian, so I am strong!" His huge voice rumbled through Hitoki's tiny body, oddly comforting when once it intimidated him. It was weird, looking back. The two were polar opposites and yet, it seemed that they both had crushes on each other almost immediately. A tiny, pastel, anxious Japanese boy and a muscular, punk rock, mysterious Russian man. They were certainly an odd pair, with pastel pink hair and a kind face smushed against a muscular bare chest with scars spiderwebbed across.

They had lived together long enough to start teaching each other their native languages. Vitas learned Japanese surprisingly well, and Hitoki had almost mastered writing in Russian. "何が起こったのか教えてください。" rumbled Vitas. It was practice time mixed with emotional support bear, it seemed. Even though things didn't translate well sometimes, it was still easier than English. "плохие воспоминания." Hitoki's nervous voice said, his voice much smaller by comparison to Vitas.

"Ah. Let's just go sleep, маленькая лапша." Before they finally fell asleep, a small voice said, "I know you've been calling me small noodle, by the way." The last noise in the drafty apartment was Vitas silently panicking.


End file.
